Boutique antinavideño
by kawaii destruction
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que en la navidad todo tenía que ser bonito, color de rosa, paz y amor? ¡Aquí no funciona nada de eso! Vamos a arruinarles la navidad a algunos personajes en una serie de viñetas o one shots
1. Debe ser porque es navidad

**Boutique anti-navideño.**

_Buenas las estén pasando mis queridas lectoras, se acerca navidad y épocas de unión y blablabla. Ustedes sabrán que no me apellido Destruction nada más porque sí, se me ocurrió contravenir la bonita corriente de la temporada y traeré para ustedes una pequeña cadena de eventos anti navideños no precisamente explícitos. Este primer one shot está inspirado en una alocada conversación con Lamu Yatsura (por favor no se pierdan "Factor humano") donde se mencionó el tema. _

_Advertencia: crack pairing(o como se escriba -.-) _

**Debe ser porque es navidad. **

Llevaban tanto tiempo en silencio que ya se habían acostumbrado a él. Incluso sus repentinas miradas ya no eran incómodas. La temperatura fue bajando lentamente, pero fue combatida por dos corteses tazas de té. No fue hasta que la noche cayó que Yamcha decidió romper el silencio.

-Bueno, pues creo que Gohan no vendrá hoy- se levantó de la mesa con cuidado, para no pegarse con el adorno navideño que, estaba convencido, tenía como único propósito lastimar a quien se le acercara. Por lo menos visualmente, era un insulto para el buen gusto navideño: se trataba de la cabeza de un pez gigante (pescado por Gokú, de eso estaba seguro) con dientes afilados de fuera, con un gorro navideño que se movía al ritmo de un eterno villancico. La cabeza estaba pegada a una tabla de madera y envuelta en luces que parpadeaban. Cada que alguien se acercaba, misteriosamente era alcanzado por un filoso diente. Yamcha ya había sentido tres veces fuertes punzadas en la cabeza aunque estaba seguro de que no se había aproximado lo suficiente al adorno.

Milk se levantó también, juntó las manos y se excusó por su hijo. El que el visitante fuera una mala influencia para su pequeño en el pasado, no quería decir que lo siguiera siendo en el presente, ahora que las cicatrices de su cara se habían atenuado un poco ya no le daban el aspecto temible. Se merecía el respeto de un hombre reivindicado.

-Lo siento, no sé por qué te citó si no iba a venir, últimamente está muy despistado preparando su boda con Videl- se excusó como si fuera ella la de la falta. Enseguida levantó un poco el tono de su voz- pero cuando llegue le ensañaré sobre educación y buenos modales– Yamcha sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, le hacía gracia la seriedad de la mujer, tan solemne y recatada desde que la conoció, hacía muchas décadas atrás.

-No te preocupes Milk, en serio, no pasa nada. De todas formas no tenía nada qué hacer hoy. También vine con la lejana ilusión de ver a Gokú, pero veo que…- enseguida se arrepintió de su inocente frase, en el momento en el que pronunció el nombre de su amigo, Milk frunció el ceño, bajó la mirada y ésta pareció endurecerse de una forma extraña. Yamcha no supo cómo reaccionar y esperó a que la otra hablara.

-Gokú vive con Uub- informó, su tono estaba ligeramente cargado de rencor. Iba a agregar algo más pero tras pensar un poco, calló. No era honorable que una esposa hablara mal de su esposo, por mucho que éste la abandonara por un muchacho –vaya- esa idea le hizo levantar la cabeza e imaginarse algunas situaciones cuestionables entre su marido y el chico moreno. Luego sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente, para disolverse las imágenes de la mente, pensaba en tonterías.

El hombre se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, con los ojos abiertos esperando que alguien le dijera qué decir a continuación. Pero no ocurría nada que le salvara de la situación, así que tuvo que buscar en su interior al experto play boy encantador de masas, para poder despedirse sin más explicaciones y ser libre. La presencia de Milk le hacía sentirse oprimido.

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero ya sabes- le sonrió ampliamente, en estas épocas hay muchas chicas que quieren un abrazo- la expresión de la mujer le hizo sentirse como un patán machista ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir eso, a quién pretendía impresionar? Suspiró con fuerza y bajó el rostro, avergonzado y rendido –para ser sincero el único plan que tengo es ir a un bar y beber toda la noche- otra estupidez en menos de cinco minutos ¡Primero un patán y ahora un fracasado! ¿Pero qué lo tenía tan nervioso?- disculpa Milk estoy diciendo estupideces. Nos vemos- intentó sonreír antes de retirarse, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que la cara le ardía, seguramente estaba sonrojado.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta principal y se dirigió hacia su auto cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás. Era Milk que lo alcanzó y detuvo por el antebrazo, aún en la oscuridad se veían relucir sus tiernos ojos negros. Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en ellos.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros esta noche?- genial, le había causado lástima.

-No pretendo ser una molestia, es una noche para estar en familia- quitó el brazo lentamente, quería huir de esa situación tan incómoda.

-Insisto- No le quedó más alternativa que dejarse arrastrar por su ahora anfitriona, le rogaba a Kami que le diera paciencia y las horas pasaran rápidamente. Para su sorpresa sus ruegos fueron escuchados. Una vez en la casa, el ambiente se destensó de una forma agradable, incluso Milk lo puso a cocinar con ella y aunque lo hacía fatal, no lo regañaba por casi nada.

Ni siquiera le sorprendió la cantidad de comida que estaban preparando, sabía que en la noche habrían ahí dos saiyajin con su apetito característico y algunos invitados más. Tardaron tres horas en terminar los previos para los numerosos guisados, eran apenas las ocho de la noche.

-Lograste quedar impecable- se asombró Milk cuando, tomando un descanso, sirvió la tercera taza de té para ambos en la mesa de la cocina. A pesar de que el hombre llevara puesto un traje de lino color crema que ninguno de los dos considero poco apropiado para la época.

-Es un talento oculto- sonrió y Milk le devolvió la sonrisa. Hasta ese momento Yamcha se fijó en sus dientes, tenía una sonrisa linda, que le hacía ver rasgos coquetos a su siempre serio rostro. No recordaba haber visto su sonrisa antes. Quizá un par de veces… La verdad era que casi todas las ocasiones en las que la había visto, Milk estaba preocupada o enojada. De pronto algo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos: estaba sonrojada. Ladeó el rostro observándola, se veía… dócil. Eso le atrajo de una manera poco racional. Siguiendo un impulso, estiró la mano lo suficiente para acariciarle el rostro, a pesar de la edad era suave y seguía siendo bonito, aunque cansado, tenía ese toque infantil en sus facciones.

Se sintió repentinamente muy atraído hacia ella, sería tal vez la soledad que se reflejaba en sus ojos tristes, el reto que significaba por su mal carácter o simplemente "lo prohibido". Una voz en su interior le gritaba que no siguiera, que no debía tocar a la mujer de su amigo; amigo que por otra parte, la había abandonado por entrenar con un chico... Gokú tendría que perdonarlos a ambos.

Milk era constantemente abandonada y cargaba con el peso de una familia especial y difícil, era lógico que su humor fuera fácilmente alterado. Pero ahí estaba ella, temblando bajo el tacto de su mano, sonrojada por alguna razón que desconocía, frágil, en silencio y adorable.

Se inclinó hacia ella atraído por su calor humano, pronto sintió su respiración asustada, si no actuaba rápido podría dar tiempo a su conciencia para frenarlo y no quería. Deseaba probarla, vivir ese momento.

Milk estaba petrificada por el miedo, había recordado su juventud, cuando por primera vez vio a un chico mayor, fuerte y atractivo que le llamó la atención y le hizo sonrojarse como ahora, estaba recordando aquellos días cuando soñó por breves segundos que se besaban y que había ocultado en su memoria cuando los labios de ese mismo hombre la besaron tímidamente, en la realidad y a su edad, aún estando casada ¡Estaba aterrorizada! Pero no hizo nada, esperó a que terminara. Fue un beso ligero, solo un roce de sus labios que por primera vez en años tocaban unos ajenos. Ni si quiera recordaba lo que sentía con Gokú, su esposo, a quien le había jurado fidelidad eterna.

Tragó saliva cuando terminó, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que había permitido a Yamcha besarla. Se inclinó hacia atrás, con los ojos bien abiertos y con la imagen de Gokú golpeándole la mente. También el hombre se veía sorprendido. Pero no les dio tiempo de decir ni una palabra: en ese momento sonó la cerradura de la puerta abriéndose y después entraron Gohan y Videl, seguidos de Goten que cargaba un enorme paquete de regalos.

La casa se llenó de ruidos con la animada plática de los habitantes ajenos a las miradas furtivas de quienes minutos antes, habían transgredido la moralidad de la matriarca.

El evento jamás se mencionó, Milk y Yamcha se lo llevaron a la tumba, pero… ¿Quién sabe si se habrá repetido?

* * *

_Y bueno ya que estamos aquí, aprovecho para invitarlas a mi página en facebook :) para tomar el cafecito. La acabo de abrir, me buscan como Kawaii Destruction y ahí les mando besos :*_


	2. Sólo me necesitas a mí

_Iba a publicar uno más pícaro pero no me quedó, quizá para la otra :)_

**Sólo me necesitas a mí. **

Si pudieran reunir las esferas del dragón su deseo sería poder hablar la una con la otra. Ambas querían entenderse.

Habían intentado hipnosis, medicamentos, sectas y hasta yoga. Pero nada les daba lo que ellas necesitaban. Su vida seguía siendo un armonioso desastre que a veces las mantenía en la cima de la pirámide de la vida y otras, alegremente tontas en lo más bajo. Estaban acostumbradas a la complejidad de su ser.

Pero a veces surgían conflictos que les era difícil de superar, que no se resolvían con una sonrisa infantil ni un arma cargada. Estaban conflictuadas entre ellas. Esa situación las mantenía en constante guerra, excepto en ocasiones como las que se encontraban ahora.

Contemplaron el cristal de la copa que sostenía en las manos, casi vacía, el mundo se veía distorsionado a través de él. Tal y como su mente.

-Quiero hablar contigo- se escuchó una voz endurecida. El cantinero miró a la mujer de reojo, mientras secaba los vasos recién lavados. Si fuera más valiente le pediría a la rubia de cuerpo perfecto que no bebiera más, pero sabía que, aún sin acabar la frase, tendría un arma en la nariz. Torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto, a veces odiaba su profesión; muchas veces presenciaba los momentos más dolorosos de sus clientes y en ocasiones como aquellas, en plena navidad, sentía lástima por ellos. Decidió guardarse sus consejos y seguir con lo que le concernía solamente. Mientras, desde su lugar, el cuerpo de la mujer se sirvió otra la copa después de unos minutos de silencio, no había obtenido respuesta, desde luego, la otra no quería responder.

Un poco de alcohol les mantenía relajadas, de vez en cuando acudían a un lugar como aquel para adormecerse y hacer una tregua entre ambas. Esta vez la ocasión se debía a otra situación y lo que deseaban (por lo menos una de ellas) era dejar de sentir. Desafortunadamente, lograron lo contrario.

La mano le temblaba, quería regresar para verlo, quizá esta vez él habría entendido que podía confiar en ella y si se atrevía a gritarle una vez más que lo quería, solo a él, esta vez él la abrazaría y le confesaría que también la quería. Sólo una vez más, un último intento.

La otra mano se posó sobre la que temblaba y una parte de su cuerpo se paralizó en el asiento, solo una de sus piernas colgaba lista para regresar. Su ansiedad creció ante la perspectiva de dejarlo esperar más tiempo, podría pensar que de verdad no quería estar con él.

"No te quiere" escuchó un suave susurro en su mente, la voz no le era desconocida. Supo cuál era la razón de la parálisis: ya no sólo gobernaba ella.

-Déjame en paz ¿Tú que vas a saber?- preguntó toscamente, soltó su mano y apuró la copa con la que se terminaba la botella de ron. Miró con desprecio la otra mano, no era suya sino de _ella. _

"No le ruegues más" volvió a escuchar el susurro y se golpeó la frente.

-¡Cállate! No he hecho eso- se indignó ¿Rogarle a un hombre? No, jamás lo haría.

Lentamente, empujados por una mano invisible, le llegaron los recuerdos de todas las ocasiones en las que iba a buscar al guerrero, para verlo o para hablar de cualquier tontería. Tenía muy claro las ocasiones en las que se provocaba el estornudo para que fuera ella y no la otra, la que se le acercara ¡Qué feliz había sido en la cama con él!

Jamás había sentido tanto por otra persona y disfrutaba darlo todo por él, incluso dejar un poco de lado el orgullo, no mucho, claro. Solo un poco, lo necesario para verlo otro día y robarle minutos de su tiempo, probar sus labios, volver a hacer el amor. Y verlo nuevamente partir sin darle lo que ella necesitaba.

Al principio fingía que no le importaba que se fuera, fingía comprender sus ocupaciones y también fingía que no necesitaba un abrazo de su parte, que le dirigiera palabras de afecto, ni las cursilerías que había criticado a las mujeres, porque ella era distinta, autosuficiente y orgullosa, se avergonzaría de sí misma si admitía que en realidad, lo necesitaba. Aprendió a fingir muy bien hasta que, desesperada, comenzó a estallar en reclamos, en súplicas que no quería reconocer como tales ¿Por qué no me amas como yo a ti, si te lo doy todo?

Para después partir, desaparecer unos días, sentirse miserable y regresar, siempre siendo la rubia, en un doloroso círculo vicioso que en esta ocasión, había terminado en un bar.

-Con que eres tú la que me va a rescatar a mi ¿Eh? Tú que eres la más débil, salvarás mi integridad y mi dignidad. No me vas a permitir rebajarme una vez más- luchó contra la parálisis, por orgullo solamente logró levantarse aunque tambaleante, después de ese esfuerzo ya no escuchó nada más, pensó que había vencido. Se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas y luego los ojos, se los talló con fuerza como si con ese gesto pudiera meter las lágrimas de la pena, que al ser tan saladas le escocían la piel.

Se frotó la nariz y estornudó.

Al abrir los ojos estaba en una cama desconocida, con una pistola de bajo calibre en la mano y completamente vestida. La soledad la aplastó y se permitió llorar, lo hizo con tal fuerza que tuvo que colocarse una almohada en la boca, para que no se escucharan sus ruidos.

-¿Por qué no te apareces ahora?- gritó entre fuertes sollozos, después del descanso, con la resaca, su corazón estaba listo para latir con más fuerza, lleno del daño de un amor no correspondido.

Ninguna voz se hizo hiso presente pero ella sabía interiormente que era algo que debía afrontar conscientemente.

Pero claro, siempre tendría a la otra, cuidándose.

* * *

_No creí necesario aclarar de qué personajes estoy hablando, solamente hay un personaje 100% bipolar en toda la serie jeje. Un abrazo anti-navideño!_


	3. ¡Empuja con fuerza!

_Este es el capítulo que Melikav no quiere leer xDDD super crack pairing epic fail xD se recomienda discreción. Dedicatoria 1 de 2 para Yamu :3 _

**¡Empuja con fuerza!**

Gokú quería a Milk, si, la quería ¿Por qué no habría que hacerlo? Era su amiga desde que eran niños y habían formado una familia. Quería a sus dos hijos mucho más de lo que jamás imaginó… En realidad nunca había pensado que podría tener hijos, pero no era desagradable ser padre. Al contrario, disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ellos, incluso había pasado un año entero con el mayor.

Pero lo que Bulma le preguntó lo confundió por completo. No entendía el concepto que ella intentaba explicarle sobre amar, que no era lo mismo que querer. Se quedó tanto tiempo meditándolo que exasperó a su amiga, esa noche en la fiesta de navidad.

-Cuando amas sientes una explosión de emociones, sientes que pierdes el piso, te llenas de energía y no puedes pensar en nada más que no sea esa persona. La euforia te invade, quieres estar todo el tiempo con la otra persona…- hizo una pausa para tomar aire –y el sexo se vuelve fabuloso ¿Te ha pasado?- le preguntó acalorada, tanto por el vino como por la conversación. Jamás le había hecho ese tipo de preguntas a su amigo, pero tenía que ser sincera, algunas veces se lo había preguntado a sí misma. Sobre todo le daba curiosidad al ver a la esposa de Gokú siempre tan seria y recatada, le era difícil pensar que vestida de esa forma provocara a algún hombre. Gracias al alcohol la inhibición se había ido y descubrió que la pregunta salió naturalmente.

-¿Una explosión?- su interlocutor se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. Si, había una ocasión en la que había experimentado algo así, pero le dijeron que no era correcto hacerlo. Entonces no lo volvió a hacer. Tenía claro que había cosas que no entendía (como a Milk, a veces no sabía cómo responderle para que no se enojara y pocas veces lo lograba). Si le habían dicho que había sido malo que tuviera sexo, entonces probablemente lo era.

-Sí, si ¡Una explosión!- manoteo Bulma impaciente, deslizó una intensa mirada hacia la habitación de entrenamiento de Vegeta, donde se encontraba pasando la velada- cuando tocas su piel y sientes que pierdes la razón y que podrías hacer cualquier locura por él- Gokú miró al cielo, pensativo mientras se rascaba el cuello donde la etiqueta del traje gris que Milk le había obligado a ponerse pasaba su vida picándole, con manitas invisibles.

-¿Como un kame-hame-ha en las bolas?- Bulma escupió el trago que recién había tomado de su copa, en un segundo pasó por su mente aquella ocasión en la que, siendo niño, Gokú habá confundido las esferas del dragón con… -Bueno, puede ser que si- se arrancó el saco rompiéndolo a la mitad sin desearlo, había utilizado demasiada fuerza otra vez. Enseguida Milk apareció y tras tomar aire, gritó una retahíla de reclamos acerca del costo de la vida y la ropa.

Bulma mientras tanto, apuró su copa y se fue tambaleante hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Vegeta, le iba a desear. A desear una feliz navidad. Se fue pensando que, al parecer por la revelación de su amigo, Milk sí podía levantar pasiones después de todo.

Mientras Milk seguía gritando y lamentándose por la prenda rota, Gokú suspiró, él le había dicho que no debían repetirlo, que había sido un accidente, pero realmente le gustaría volver a hacer lo que era incorrecto con Uub

* * *

_El título es una travesura yaoi xD_


	4. Punto débil

_Ya sé que la navidad se acabó pero quién me va a denunciar por escribir esta última viñeta antinavideña? :D soy inmune! Muajaja._

_Se la dedico a Lamu ya que la otra no me quedó u.u algún día la publicaré en **El camino que recorre el dragón,**_ _que es lo mismo que esto, pero no navideño :P También se la dedico a Shinobu quien me pidió un one shot donde Vegeta molestara a alguien y pues… de cierta forma molesta a alguien ;) _

_De antemano me disculpo porque creo que me quedó muy mal escrito y aburrido xD dispénsenme sus mercedes u.u o_o qué mala autopromotora soy. _

** Punto débil****.**

-Vegeta- el aludido abrió los ojos, despertó en seguida con la costumbre profundamente arraigada de estar alerta ante cualquier peligro. No había pasado una buena noche; últimamente las pesadillas le acosaban, siempre con la misma trama, la misma agotadora trama: Freezer se escapa del otro mundo y es inmortal, viene por él para llevarlo a conquistar nuevamente el universo, le propone una alianza pero Vegeta no quiere irse, intenta luchar pero no puede convertirse en súper saiyajin, en su sueño no recuerda cómo hacerlo. En venganza por su desprecio, mata a Mirai Trunks y a Bulma, Vegeta se queda sólo con el pequeño Trunks, un bulto inútil al que no quiere. Llevaba unos días con esos sueños y en ninguno de ellos tenía el control para cambiar la situación. Aunque a veces era consciente de que no estaba despierto, no podía cambiar los sucesos, de una u otra forma acababa solo con ese niño que era su hijo y que él no quería.

Pasaron dos segundos después de despertar para que pudiera estar consciente completamente. En esos instantes, sus pupilas se fijaron en un punto de la pared pintada de color melocotón y su cerebro, la parte que no descansaba nunca, le envió un impulso eléctrico que se transformó en una idea: "Freezer invade mi mente".

Parpadeó nuevamente y esta vez movió las pupilas, miró al piso durante otro segundo, tuvo la esperanza de que la idea que había tenido, se esfumara.

-Llegó Trunks para pasar la navidad con nosotros- Bulma le comentó alegre mientras se recostaba en la cama, tenía puesta la pijama de franela que vestía cada invierno, buscó las cobijas y se tapó con ellas hasta el cuello. Hacía más frío que otros años y sus pies helados demandaban la calidez de la cama –perdón por despertarte así, regresa a la cama- Vegeta, que seguía medio incorporado después de haber visto interrumpido su sueño, se dejó atraer por la mano de la mujer, que lo empujó suavemente hacia la cama. Bulma, sabiendo que a él no le gustaba que lo abrazaran, juntó sus manos y las colocó debajo de la almohada, cerró los ojos y ajena a los problemas de su pareja, volvió a dormir.

Vegeta no, él percibió sus propios latidos del corazón, estaba acelerado y no podía deberse a haber sido despertado repentinamente, se sentía inquieto por aquella idea "Freezer invade mi mente". Volteó el rostro y la vio dormir, como tantas noches desde que habían comenzado una especie de relación, de la cual había nacido por accidente un hijo suyo; Trunks, a diferencia de su sueño, ya no era ningún bulto inútil, era un niño que cobraba consciencia de todo rápidamente, era un niño de aproximadamente 4 años que podría defenderse solo, quizá.

Era una estupidez dejarse alarmar por un sueño, si lo razonaba, no tenía sentido alguno. Había superado la máxima fuerza que Freezer había alcanzado en su mejor época. Quizá sin convertirse en super saiyajin tendría dificultades para ganarle una batalla, pero incluso pensar en eso era inútil, esa bestia estaba muerta, en el infierno.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que se había vuelto a dormir. Lo supo cuando vio a Freezer mover la cola rosada frente a él, sonriendo y con los brazos cruzados, a diferencia de otras veces, estaba de pie, no en su silla imperial. Se sorprendió de la claridad con la que podía ver detalles como las uñas negras de las patas y la textura de la piel del engendro, en todos los años de servicio, jamás se detuvo a mirar las discretas escamas que lo cubrían, siempre había dado por sentado que su rosada piel era lisa. También era distinto el escenario, a veces estaba en un desierto en la Tierra, otras veces en la Corporación. Esta vez estaban en la habitación de combates en la nave de Freezer, una zona especial para entrenar, que había visitado pocas veces. Seguía siendo de un color rosa que fastidiaba sus pupilas, pero no puso tanta atención a la nave como al físico de quien tenía delante.

-¿Te gusta?- escuchó su voz ligeramente afeminada pero muy profunda y burlona como siempre. Lo miró a los ojos sin atisbo de sorpresa, tenían un brillo azul centelleante en el centro, Vegeta sabía que podía arrojar rayos a través de ellos, se previno por si atacaba pero no sucedió nada. Cuando despegó la mirada del maligno rostro de Freezer, pudo ver detrás de él el cuerpo sin vida de Bulma, se había desangrado rápidamente debido al agujero en la caja torácica por donde se salían los órganos internos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando convencerse de que no sentía nada por su muerte –abre los ojos- susurró su rival, con tono seductor. Luego soltó una pequeña risa –si no te importa su muerte, abre los ojos- era un reto y tenía que afrontarlo, no iba a ganarle en ningún aspecto. Así que los abrió y aunque intentó fijar la vista en Freezer, sus ojos volvieron al cuerpo inerte de la mujer. Desvió la mirada y encontró el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, mutilado, sin piernas. Estaba agonizando, con los ojos abiertos que dejaban ver un gran sufrimiento, movía la boca sin decir nada, era evidente que se atragantaba con su propia sangre.

No era el bulto que no le importaba, era el niño, un ser que llevaba su sangre. Las manos le temblaron, su cuerpo se preparó para la transformación y gritó con furia. Aunque su energía aumentó, no logró convertirse en super saiyajin, sin embargo estando consciente de que soñaba, no se sintió sorprendido. Se lanzó a atacar al asesino y logró golpearlo con toda su fuerza. Pero no le hizo ningún daño.

-Tu mente es muy débil- le dijo mientras sonreía –puedo ver a través de ella. Intentas engañarte a ti mismo pero ante mi eres transparente, puedo leer en tu mirada lo que conscientemente ocultas- el saiyajin, frustrado por el nulo resultado del ataque, gruñó sin quitarle la mirada al oponente, las arrugas que se formaban en su frente le daban un aire salvaje. No había quitado el puño del estómago y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía moverlo ya -mira lo que puedo hacer en este lugar- su sonrisa se hizo macabra mientras apretaba el puño del saiyajin hasta romperle la mano, Vegeta gritó de dolor, pensó que debía despertar debido a ese estímulo pero no sucedió. Sintió el puño de su enemigo golpeándole el estómago y sacarle el aire en el proceso (para ser un sueño, era muy realista) Como pudo se zafó de las garras del otro y retrocedió. Si estaba presenciando la realidad, _podía_ convertirse, intentó hacerlo nuevamente pero sin éxito. Repentinamente una energía tan grande como la Corporación apareció ante sus ojos, no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que Freezer la había formado. Se preparó para recibirla, sabía que era demasiado tarde para esquivarla. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de la cara y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

Afortunadamente no fue tan potente como había pensado, cuando termino, bajó los brazos satisfecho de su resistencia, iba a hacer alarde de ella cuando sintió un sabor metálico en la boca, de las comisuras de la boca brotó sangre y notó que ya no podía respirar. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que un orificio le atravesaba el estómago de lado a lado. Cayó de rodillas y luego se desvaneció al piso. Moriría.

**. . . **

Aún escuchaba la risa descarada de Freezer cuando despertó, sudaba frío y el estómago le dolía, inconscientemente se llevó la mano a donde había visto la herida, el dolor era real pero no había ninguna perforación. También la risa era real y aún sentía el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la frente, estaba sudando frío. Todo por una estúpida pesadilla sin importancia, de esas que había tenido cada noche y de las que ya estaba acostumbrado. No comprendía por qué esta pesadilla lo ponía puesto en tal estado. Quizá Freezer había encontrado la forma de atormentarlo desde el más allá. Recordó sus palabras "Tu mente es muy débil… puedo leer en tu mirada lo que conscientemente ocultas… mira lo que puedo hacer en este lugar" ¿Ocultar? Él no se ocultaba nada, era cierto que en el sueño se sentía angustiado cuando veía morir a los terrícolas con los que había hecho un vínculo. Pero los sueños no son importantes al menos que se utilicen para fines prácticos; su interpretación no debe ser literal. Si, su subconsciente le mostraba a su familia muerta y reaccionaba de una forma tonta, pero el significado podría ser cualquier otra cosa. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, de costado podía mirar a través del ventanal, la cortina estaba corrida y las estrellas brillaban intensamente. Todo ese asunto lo tenía sumamente irritado. Por otro lado… "Mira lo que puedo hacer en este lugar" con esa frase sus sospechas sobre los nuevos poderes de Freezer aumentaron. Debía ser él quien manipulara su sueño, se enfrentaba a algo desconcertante y poderoso.

Pero lo vencería. Con ese pensamiento cerró los ojos nuevamente y durmió, para volver a tener pesadillas.

**. . . **

La noche llegó a la Corporación con música y risas. Mientras cenaba la familia Brief, incluido Trunks del futuro y su versión pequeña, se hizo una amena plática. Tan amena que la risa de las mujeres se colaba hasta la habitación de entrenamiento de Vegeta.

Lanzó un gruñido de fastidio, no podía concentrarse en su meditación con las agudas risas taladrándole el oído. Se levantó para buscar el botón que aislaría del ruido exterior su cámara cuando, por casualidad miró por la ventana. Freezer estaba en el patio, parado. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, estaba seguro de que ahora no soñaba pues recordaba todo lo que había hecho en el día, algo que en un sueño no es posible. Sin embargo que apareciera ahora le beneficiaba: Estando dormido era débil y (odiaba esa palabra) vulnerable, no dominaba todas sus funciones. En cambio, estando consciente destrozaría a su enemigo con una sola mano.

Salió a su encuentro y lo miró con furia. Ignoró la música que se oía cerca, también ignoró el viento gélido que chocaba contra su piel. Adentro los habitantes de la Corporación cenaban sin imaginarse de la amenaza que estaba casi en la puerta de su casa, adornada por una corona y luces que prendían y apagaban a intervalos regulares. Provocaban que del intruso y el saiyajin emanara un juego de sombras.

-Sabes que no estás soñando- susurró tranquilamente Freezer, estaba de pie y con los brazos cruzados, no parecía intimidado por la intensa mirada de su antiguo soldado. No obtuvo respuesta –Sé qué ambiciones tienes, Vegeta- hablaba en un tono tan bajo que al saiyajin tuvo que aguzar el oído para escucharlo –siempre lo supe, desde que eras un niño manipulable ¿Qué pasa, por qué no quieres unirte a mi? Te propongo una alianza, he estado en tu mente y sé que estás tentado por la oferta- le sonrió, con esos labios morados que volvían sus expresiones más desconcertantes –crees que has superado mi fuerza pero te equivocas, si quieres luchar lo haremos, será divertido. No importa lo que pase te ganaré, simplemente porque soy más inteligente que tu. Siempre he sido un genio en la batalla, en cualquier tipo de batalla. Si entiendes lo que quiero decirte- enseguida le guiñó un ojo provocando que Vegeta parpadeara confundido –los negocios son lo mío, sé cómo construir un imperio interestelar, sé cómo organizar un ejército a mis servicios… En resumen: lo tengo todo para rehacer el imperio que tus amigos intentaron deshacer- las últimas palabras las escupió con desprecio y dejó ver sus pequeños y blancos dientes –te quiero a ti porque eres el tipo de aliado que promete. A pesar de ser un mono salvaje, has demostrado tener la fuerza y algo de destreza mental necesaria para convertirte en lo que siempre ambicionaste- comenzó a dar un pequeño paseo alrededor del saiyajin, éste no se movió, estaba tenso y a la expectativa de un ataque repentino –puedo seguir teniéndote a mi cuidado, olvidaré todo lo que pasó y volverás a ser mi discípulo. Ya no eres un niño, has madurado y sé que apreciarás mejor todo lo que hice por ti –hizo una pausa elocuente- Sólo hay algo que te impide aceptar mi trato- terminó detrás suyo, elevado unos centímetros del suelo para susurrarle en el oído -¿Qué dices si los eliminas?-

-¡Apártate insecto despreciable!- gritó Vegeta al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y estiraba un brazo, dispuesto a golpearlo, pero no había nadie detrás de él. Miró a su alrededor, no sentía su ki y no lo veía por ninguna parte. Frunció el seño, no podía haberlo alucinado, incluso había percibido la loción que siempre usaba.

Por varios minutos se mantuvo alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Pero lo único que mostraba vida era su sombra que bailaba al ritmo de las luces. Despegó en silencio y lo buscó en el cielo, estaba oscuro y el frío aumentaba pero su tensión era mayor que cualquier inclemencia de tiempo. De pronto volteó hacia la casa, un movimiento en la ventana de su habitación había llamado su atención, sin pensarlo se lanzó en picado. Entró violentamente rompiendo el ventanal del balcón y lo buscó, pero la habitación estaba vacía. La reunión pareció no alterarse por el ruido, la lejana música era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la residencia.

Salió de la habitación y buscó en el pasillo, caminó rápido y atento a cualquier ruido o movimiento, preguntándose por qué el maldito no tenía ki. En el primer piso no había nada, tendría que bajar las escaleras y cruzar la mitad de la casa, buscándolo. Una idea repentina le hizo contener la respiración. Voló literalmente hacia el comedor, donde estaban todos, dejando a su paso una estela que destruía muebles y adornos.

Se detuvo cuando lo vio entrar al comedor. Donde los padres de Bulma, ella y ambos Trunks estaban a punto de brindar con vino. A su derecha estaba Freezer contemplando la escena con una sonrisa de diversión.

-Has formado una familia adorable, Vegeta- éste se dio cuenta de que nadie parecía haber reparado en su presencia, Freezer chasqueó la lengua –te volviste débil- su expresión al mirarlo fue de desprecio –Tengo una idea, será divertido ¿Quieres averiguar qué tan rápido y fuerte me he vuelto?- le preguntó sonriendo, en su mirada había fuego negro cuando levantó un brazo amenazadoramente hacia la familia. Un segundo después una bola de energía salió de su mano.

Tuvo que usar toda su velocidad para interponerse en el trayecto del proyectil energético, logró desviarlo hacia una pared y a consecuencia de ello, todo el comedor quedó en ruinas. A su espalda escuchó gritos pero no tuvo tiempo de voltear, Freezer ya había preparado más esferas y las estaba arrojando hacia él, recibió el impacto de la mayoría, una tras otra.

Confiaba en que Trunks actuara y se los llevara de ahí, mientras él luchaba contra su oponente. Cuando éste se tomó un descanso, fue turno para contraatacar se preparó con la ira como impulso no se conformaría con solo aniquilarlo, quería verlo sufrir. Se lanzó hacia él para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas pero la pared fue quien recibió su puño, por el impacto se hizo añicos y ensució la habitación contigua, la cocina quedó bañada en polvo blanco y escombros.

Rápidamente lo buscó con la mirada ¡No podía ser tan rápido! Todo estaba en silencio excepto por el polvo cayendo lentamente. Había en el otro lado del comedor, un hueco por el que salió apresuradamente. A lo lejos, en el cielo, el Trunks del futuro parecía huir de Freezer que iba tras él a gran velocidad, aquella cobardía del menor le hizo enojar. Quiso alzar el vuelo cuando se dio cuenta de que simplemente no podía, no recordaba cómo ¿Alguna vez había volado de verdad? Desconcertado, miró a su alrededor, hacia el fondo del jardín Bulma lo miraba aterrada con su hijo en manos intentando estúpidamente protegerlo. No entendía qué sucedía, alzó la mirada y vio a Freezer sosteniendo algo en la mano derecha, era el cuerpo de su hijo.

Sin darse por vencido, nuevamente intentó alzar el vuelo ¡Tenía que saber volar! pero no despegó del piso, su cuerpo pesaba tanto como si entrenara con la máxima gravedad posible. Vio el cuerpo inerte de Trunks caer desde el cielo y entonces lo notó: era de día, el sol le pegaba en los ojos y le cegaba si intentaba seguir la trayectoria del inconsciente (e inútil) chico. Antes de poder razonar algo, vio casi enfrente de él, cómo caía pesadamente en el piso, formando un hoyo por el impacto. Escuchó los huesos rompiéndose dentro de la piel, los ojos abiertos, la sangre en la boca. Bulma gritó y él también. De rabia, sentía tanta rabia que la quijada le temblaba, Freezer, riendo a carcajadas, aterrizó elegantemente frente al cadáver del guerrero del futuro.

-Tuvo su merecido, finalmente ¿Ves? es muy fácil acabar con lo que te ancla a este planeta. Sólo me faltan esos dos y te libraré de las cadenas que has permitido que pongan ¿No te da vergüenza acaso? Te dices llamar príncipe de una raza- se burló con saña, señalando al mismo tiempo a la mujer y su hijo –no eres más que un títere venido a menos, sin motivo del qué sentirse orgulloso, sin fuerza, lo perdiste todo cuando te permitiste tener sentimientos. Mírate ahora, has perdido hasta tu esencia de mono. Pero te ayudaré- giró levemente para matar a Bulma, pero antes de que lo lograra, Vegeta dio un fuerte grito y se convirtió en súper saiyajin.

-No les harás nada- gritó con una voz que le pareció no ser la suya mientras golpeó a Freezer con ambos puños, una y otra vez, con toda su fuerza. Si el engendro deforme quería ver su fuerza ahí la tenía y se arrepentiría por haberlo provocado –no eres nadie para juzgar mi vida, solo basura- a pesar de que el otro intentara esquivar sus golpes, no lo lograba, Vegeta era mucho más rápido –Me da asco tocar tu piel, es asqueroso. Todo en ti es asqueroso. No me uniría a ti ni aunque perdiera la razón, imbécil- siguió golpeándolo con tal fuerza que su rival escupía sangre, se sentía bien vengarse por fin del que por años lo obligó a trabajar a sus órdenes, ahora recordaba cuánto lo odiaba y cuánto había deseado matarlo. Esta era su oportunidad.

-¡Vegeta detente, lo vas a matar!- escuchó el grito desesperado de Bulma ¡Claro que lo iba a matar! Eso es lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ¿Qué le importaba a la mujer si lo hacía o no? No podía ser tan tonta como el inútil de Kakarotto que perdonaba a sus rivales y los dejaba con vida ¿Qué pretendía pidiéndole que se detuviera? -¡Vegeta por favor!- era increíble ¿Bulma lloraba por quién había intentado matarla? -¡Es tu hijo!- gritó finalmente y él se detuvo en seco, cuando tenía a su enemigo en el suelo y estaba a punto de arrojar con ambas manos un rayo para eliminarlo definitivamente, respiró agitado, las manos le dolían de tantos golpes que había dado.

-¿Qué…?-

-¡Es tu hijo, lo vas a matar!- en cuanto vio que el saiyajin se había detenido, Bulma corrió la distancia que la separaba de la versión futura de su niño y se hincó ante él, se veía tan mal.

Aún desconcertado, el príncipe se secó el sudor de la frente y al bajar la mano, pudo ver que quien estaba en el piso no era su opresor, era Trunks, su hijo.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Comenzó a escuchar una risa conocida, detrás de él, Freezer se moría de risa por el espectáculo.

-Después de todo tu te encargarás de matar a tu familia ¿Eh?- se esfumó ante su vista, formando una nube de polvo que se llevó el viento y reapareció donde estaba el pequeño Trunks. Apoyó una pata en su cabeza, con la intención de aplastarle el cráneo; aunque el niño intentara defenderse era aún muy pequeño y estaba cediendo ante la presión. Un frío le recorrió la espina dorsal, lo iba a matar.

-¡No!- gritó angustiado

-¿No?- le imitó adoptando un tono de comprensión –¿Tanto te importa este a quien hace unos años considerabas un estorbo? Es momento de que deje de atarte- sonrió mientras aplastaba la cabeza del niño contra el piso, para luego levantar un dedo y penetrar el corazón de Bulma con un fino rayo rojo.

**. . . **

-Trunks levántate, puedes hacerlo-

-Es muy fuerte- se escuchó su voz infantil, sufriendo bajo el peso de quien le tenía dominado

-¡Dije que te levantes! No eres débil, puedes derrotarlo ¡Hazlo ya!- después de escuchar a su padre, el niño usó todas sus fuerzas y pudo empujarse hacia atrás, para luego levantarse y ponerse a salvo. Freezer pareció desconcertado, no hizo nada por evitarlo, cuando Trunks levantó la mirada, se percató de qué tan intensamente su padre lo miraba. Luego lo vio desviar la mirada hacia Bulma.

-Mujer, levántate, no te pasó nada. Estás a salvo- Bulma, que había caído de frente y estaba rodeada por un charco de su propia sangre, permaneció inmóvil. Vegeta frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente -¡Dije que te levantes mujer vulgar!- grito furioso, para luego recobrar la calma. Tras unos segundos sin obtener respuesta, Bulma movió los dedos de las manos y lentamente recobró el sentido, se veía agotada. Trunks corrió a verla pero ella lo detuvo antes de que se ensuciara con la sangre, el niño parecía a punto de llorar, pero se contenía cuando miraba de reojo al príncipe.

-No haces más que volverte más patético y frágil- Freezer había recuperado la compostura y miraba otra vez burlonamente al saiyajin, éste no se dejó afectar por las palabras, se dedicó a mirarlo seriamente.

-No sé qué eres, pero sé qué es lo quieres- respondió finalmente –admito que al principio me dejé confundir pero ahora recuperé el control de mi mente ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de que esto es un sueño?- apretó los puños, enojado -¡Responde ahora! ¿Qué eres?- por respuesta se escuchó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Te volviste loco? Estás diciendo estupideces- se diluyó en el viento y por más que Vegeta lo buscó con la mirada, no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Miró a la versión del futuro de Trunks. Se acercó a él y lo movió con el pie.

-Levántate- le ordenó secamente y siguió haciéndolo por varios minutos pero nada ocurría.

-¿Está muerto?- preguntó Bulma con la voz quebrada, había permitido a Trunks acercársele y lo abrazaba con fuerza, la sangre que ahora cubría a los dos, comenzaba a coagularse.

-Probablemente, fui yo quien lo golpeó. De no haber sido así, estaría vivo- respondió sin emociones en la voz. De reojo pudo ver al pequeño secándose las lágrimas en silencio, al igual que su madre –Dejen de llorar- exigió bruscamente. Su voz se volvió más gélida que el viento -no pasará nada. Esto es un sueño-

-¡No lo es!- chilló Bulma -¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Tienes puesto el mismo vestido que cuando llegué a la Tierra y tu cabello es castaño- Bulma ahogó un grito por el asombro-

-¿Yo también soy un sueño?- preguntó Trunks con el ceño fruncido heredado de su progenitor, el guerrero asintió mirándolo duramente –ya veo- suspiró y toda la pena se esfumó de su rostro. Se sentó en el piso, a esperar.

-No me esperaba que éste pudiera morir en mi sueño- pateó con suavidad a su hijo. Se hincó delante de él y le movió la cabeza, tenía el cuello roto –Trunks no seas idiota, levántate- volvió a ordenarle.

-Los muertos no reviven solo porque lo deseas- la voz de Freezer resonó por todo el cielo.

-Mamá, sí es un sueño- se asombró el pequeño Trunks.

-Ya me di cuenta, hijo- sonrió tranquila y le acarició el abello.

-Ven a pelear conmigo- retó el príncipe a la voz, mirando el cuerpo de Trunks ¿Por qué murió en un sueño? No lo entendía.

-Está muerto porque así lo quieres- le dijo Bulma tranquilamente

-Eso ya lo sé pero… ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué ustedes dos no?- volteó para preguntarle, Trunks miró el pasto y se distrajo jugando con él.

-Hay un vínculo que formaste con él y que quieres cortar. No pertenece a esta línea del tiempo ¿Recuerdas? Y te incomoda aceptar que te cae bien- soltó una risita divertida –lo quieres-

-Cállate, qué tontería-

-Débil- sintió una cálida brisa en el cuello ¡Odiaba que hicieran eso! Se levantó rápidamente, Freezer lo miraba nuevamente cara a cara. El clima cambió en un segundo: el cielo se llenó de nubes negras y el viento helado cambió para volverse pesado y húmedo. El tirano dejó que su cola ondeara con el viento.

"Eso" no era parte de su imaginación, era algo que tenía control y existencia propia dentro de su mente, era algo externo e independiente, consciente. Su cerebro debía creer que estaba soñando y no lo detectaba como intruso, pero eso era. Y tendría que expulsarlo.

Tras un rápido movimiento, logró atraparlo por el cuello, pero se derritió en sus manos emitiendo un ruido extraño. Se rehízo en el aire segundos después y sonrió torcidamente.

-Saiyajin. Raza inferior- escupió en el piso con desprecio. Vegeta apareció detrás suyo y le atravesó el estómago con un puño. Aprovechó el golpe asertivo para seguir descargando en él todas sus fuerzas. Le complacía comprobar que no había perdido la transformación, suponía que si lo deseaba, también volaría. Eran buenas noticias: había recuperado por completo el control de su cuerpo y su mente. Con cada golpe se escuchaba el mismo ruido extraño y no paró hasta tirarlo en el piso, haciéndolo sangrar.

-Perdiste el honor saiyajin- Freezer lo miraba, herido y debilitado, la voz parecía ya no ser la suya –será tu perdición…- antes de completar la frase, una bola de energía azul le estampó la cara hasta hacerla desaparecer. Siguieron más ataques, Vegeta estaba dispuesto a exterminar al intruso.

. . .

-No reacciona- susurró angustiada mientras le aplicaba un fomento de agua fría en la frente. Tiró la jeringa en el bote cercano y lo miró detenidamente. Parecía sufrir algún dolor que lo mantenía con las facciones contraídas –aplicaré una dosis más alta-

-Espera, la medicina actúa así- Trunks del futuro colocó una mano en el hombro de la angustiada Bulma, llevaba días sin despegarse de la cama de su pareja, desde el día en el que había caído enfermo, unos días antes de navidad.

-Te prometo que cuando se recupere este mono salvaje, celebraremos como es debido- intentó sonreírle a su hijo tras mirarlo de reojo-

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que se cure. En realidad nunca me ha importado la navidad. Además, pronto tendré que irme. La energía de la máquina se agota y necesito regresar a mi tiempo- Bulma asintió, se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo maternal.

-Estos saiyajin y sus virus cardiacos- se quejó en un intento fallido de sonar enfadada. Vegeta abrió los ojos lentamente y luego parpadeó unos segundos mientras intentaba analizar lo que había sucedido -si le pasa algo a Vegeta…- escuchó la angustiada voz de la mujer, con los ojos entrecerrados la miró abrazando a su hijo, que parecía incómodo –si le pasa algo, lo mato, por imbécil-

**FIN.**

_Un one shot que habla de nuestros demonios internos y las luchas que tenemos que encarnizar con ellos, la mayoría de las veces dejamos que nos ganen y es cuando salimos de malas de nuestras casas, dejamos que otras personas afecten nuestro humor, nos deprimimos por banalidades y dejamos que el peso de las deudas, el trabajo, el dinero, un chisme, un amor no correspondido nos aplaste. _

_Menos mal que para esos demonios, existe el poder de la escritura. Benditos fanfics, gracias por existir_

_Me quedó mucho más largo de lo que creí :P originalmente iban a ser tres hojas nada más. Espero no haberlos aburrido, les mando a todos un abrazo muy fuerte y les deseo un año muy feliz! Gracias por su compañía y lectura_


End file.
